


The War's End

by Kalifa100



Series: The Spirit's Champions [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Failing, Angry Celestial Champions, Angry Zuko (Avatar), Avatar State, Badass Yue, Badass Zuko, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Crazy Bumi, Disillusioned Iroh, Disillusioned Zuko, Episode: s02e02 The Cave of Two Lovers, F/M, Fong is a dunderhead, Foreshadowing, Forever, GAang: Cannot find a master at an academy, GAang: WhY nOt Go To An UnDeRgRoUnD fIgHt RiNg?!?!, Gen, Hahn is out of the picture and out of Yue's life, Hahn is rightfully afraid of her, Happy New Year!, Hopeful Iroh, Hurt Tui, Katara is hella stuborn, Mai has a killer glare, Maiko are pen-pals with Yue, Merry Christmas Everybody!, Oblivious Aang (Avatar), Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pakku is old and sticks too close to old traditions, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Agni, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective La, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Yue, Protective Zuko, Sokka has a crush on Yue, Sokka is trying to get the team on track, The Foggy swamp is wack, The Nomads give Maiko flashbacks to Ty Lee, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Visions, Why does the GAang keep on getting separated?, Worried Aang, Worried GAang, Worried Mai, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yue has a crush on Sokka, Yue is so done with Hahn, Yue knows how to fight, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zhao is gonna die, Zuko and Mai are literally an Iconic Badass duo, Zuko and Yue are fraternal twins, Zuko does NOT like Fong, Zuko is good with blades, Zuko is not mad, Zuko's Crew can be a little dumb sometimes, Zuko:, and not in a good way, he's just disappointed, not sorry, now featuring:, reckless Katara, season on omashu episode happens later than in canon, sun deprived Zuko, that don't work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: Now the Champions are finally born, for one purpose.To end this war.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Agni & La (Avatar), Agni & Tui (Avatar), Agni/Nakano, La/Tui (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Yue (Avatar)
Series: The Spirit's Champions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979732
Comments: 40
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

When the light shot up to the sky, a wizened general looked from the telescope and spoke to the young man behind him.

“Nephew, do you know what this means?”

A sarcastic, husky voice responded dryly, “I won’t be able to finish my scroll?”

“The time may be upon us to finally return home.”

The young man simply told him that he’d stay on board while they ensured yet another false lead before ducking below deck.

* * *

  
  


To say Sokka was surprised to see a real life airbender, would be a lie.

He knew this was coming, that’s why when Katara was ranting, he was busy trying to prevent the boat from capsizing while steering it to the scene of the iceberg.

However, what he was surprised about was how young he was, and weak.

“Katara, take the canoe and get Gran-Gran.”

“And what are you going to do?”

Sokka merely replied crypticly to his snappish sister, “Detour.”

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother’s confusing attitude and rowed the canoe, airbender inside, back to the village. Sokka whistled to Kanji and rode to the temple. Once there, he used a small vial he found the previous week and filled it up to the brim.

When he returned to the village, the Chief Interim, still mounted on Kanji, pushed through the crowd to his Gran-Gran’s hut.

When inside, he silently gave the intricate vial to his grandmother, who took it with a little confusion, but used it nonetheless.

* * *

While he waited for the airbender to wake up, he did his duty of reassuring his people when he heard his sister giggle about something and a childish voice, not yet reaching puberty.

He was awake.

Sokka thought nothing of it.

That is until he saw a red flare shoot across the sky, and Black Snow was falling.

* * *

“Katara, do you know how reckless that was, going to Dead Man’s Ship?”

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t...”

“You could’ve died. That ship is extremely unstable, those supports could’ve snapped under the added weight!”

“Sokka, don’t blame her. I convinced her to.”

“Oh, I’m blaming both of you. You for tricking my sister for stepping on restricted grounds, and for Katara for knowing better.”

One of the littluns burst through the entrance to Sokka’s tent.

“The ship is about the crash into the wall!”

The Chief Interim looked back at his scared little sister.

“We will finish this later.”

Then the wall fell.


	2. Chapter 2

When the old man flanked by ashmakers told the Chief Interim to surrender the Avatar or his home would be destroyed, he had to do it.

A Chief protects his own. A brother protects his siblings.

He can feel guilty about it later.

The ashmakers surrounded the small child and took his staff away. Said small child looked past him, and he followed his gaze, not noticing the tall figure on the bow.

* * *

Lady Mai was on the tip of the bow, sensing something peculiar from the apparent leader of the small tribe. 

_ That girl is giving me a headache, her emotions are so uncontrolled.  _

Hectic waves of fear, anger, betrayal, guiltiness, and relief rolled off the younger tanned girl like a brewing storm.

Glowing amber gold eyes narrowed at the sight, and frowned. This time, the supposed ‘Avatar’ is younger than when she first boarded this ship. Something was wrong. She wouldn’t be able to tell what without Zuko examining him himself.

A guard came up to her and wordlessly gave her the staff.

* * *

(Banished) Prince Zuko was at his desk, measuring the budget, when he sensed rather than heard metal on metal footfalls coming down the hall.

_ Must be yet another false Avatar. Oh Uncle, when will you finally understand that we are never meant to come home. _

The Prince sat at his desk, head in his hands, mulling over rather saddening thoughts, until a cool hand pressed against his (right) shoulder and a soft yet raspy voice came from the owner.

“You should see him.”

“Why should I?”

“There’s something peculiar about him. As well as the boy leading what’s left of this tribe. Perhaps they are the ones from your visions.”

Zuko thought a bit.

“I need to see for myself, if they truly are part of the others.”

The visions he had, when his nights were not dominated by nightmares, persisted and had gotten clearer, like it had nearly six years ago.

His love gave him a strange stick for him to fiddle with while she finished the budgeting. 

* * *

Aang was scheming. He knew the reason Sokka had for giving him up to the Fire Nation, but it still hurt.

He didn’t know where he was on the ship, but if he learned anything from his teachers, it was that air adapted easily.

He used a fun fact from Gyatso to distract the guards before breaking out his bindings and ducking into the vents.

As he explored the surprisingly clean vents, Aang wondered where they took his glider. Then he didn’t.

He found his glider in the hands of a young man while a young lady did something on parchment. He couldn’t see their faces but the man’s hair was in a short phoenix plume like Kuzon’s, and the lady’s was waist-length. A knock sounded at the door. A muffled voice followed.

“Sir, General Iroh summoned you.”

The two stopped what they were doing and walked to the door. The girl suddenly looked straight at the vent, eyes covered by her bangs. Aang, intimidated and even a little scared, made nary a sound.

Satisfied, she followed after the man.

The young monk breathed a sigh of relief and swiped his glider back and followed the sounds of fight.

* * *

When the two Water Tribe kids jumped on the deck, Iroh was mad.

At them, for unnecessarily risking their lives.

At the crew for not watching to see if they were followed.

And at himself, for not thinking what the natives possibly had up their sleeves.

Currently, the deck was chaotic. Crewmen partially or fully frozen in ice, tossed overboard or knocked unconscious. Two siblings, the girl tossing water and ice behind her for some reason, and the boy expertly swinging his machete and spear while looking like he was restraining himself. And an angry sky-bison.

So yes, the deck was chaotic. For lack of a better word.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

* * *

All the still bodily-abled ashmakers around her froze at the commanding voice and looked to the balcony. There Katara spied a boy older than Sokka clenching the railing, an expressionless girl around his age next to him. The boy wore red winter clothes with black and gold trim, the girl wore the same thing but black with red and gold trim.

From her position, she couldn’t get a good look at their faces, but the boy seemed to have a big… something on his face.

His eyes swept over her, observing each person on deck, landing directly on her brother. He whispered something to the other girl before speaking.

“Men, stand down. Release one another and help those who need…”

Before he could finish, Aang burst through the door, sending the crew to a frenzy, and the chaos started again.

The boy facepalmed.

Fire whips lashed out at Aang as he beelines straight to Appa. Sokka grabbed Katara as the bison knocked more people overboard and leapt to the sky.

* * *

Zuko watched as the trio left. Something  _ was _ peculiar about the boy in blue. He turned to his love and spoke.

“We may have actually found La’s Champion at last.”

The two lovers shared delightful and slightly devious grins.

“Helmsman Kyo, once everyone is safely on board, follow that bison.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was impatient and I wanted to get to the north, skipping over the entire season. I WILL go back and do snippets of each character during season one.
> 
> In this fanfic, Zuko has ties to the Order of the White Lotus, not fully immersed. By this time, Iroh was disillusioned, went through the stages of denial, and became a spy in Zhao's crew.
> 
> So... READ ON FELLOW FANFIC READERS!!!!!!!

Princess Yue walked among the permafrost of her home. Her outer appearance was calm, poised, and elegant. On the inside however, she was agitated, flustered, and gauche. 

Hahn, that stupid idiot, cannot, for the sake of his life, take a hint. He had given her yet another necklace. It was currently clenched in her fists, frost forming over the messily carved stone. 

Every time she got one, she’d get rid of it, using so many different ways, never reusing a method. She didn’t want to hand over her birthright to a moron who has infinitely more brawn than brains, and it showed in subtle actions and hints, if one  _ knew _ where to look.

When Yue got back to her room in the palace, she noticed a bright red firehawk on her windowsill. A genuine smile appeared on her face. 

“Hello again, Niran. Have you got me another letter?”

The firehawk squawked affirmatively. Yue untied the two scrolls, reading the one with the symbol of a black scythe first. 

_ Straight to the point as always. _

_ Apparently, two Southern Water Tribe Members were coming, as well as... the Avatar? No, that can’t be. _

Confused, Yue reached for the one donning a symbol of two swords, hoping for the author’s tendency to go more in depth to shed some light.

It didn’t.

It seemed like she’d have to see to understand.

At least she’d meet them for the first time.

The Northern Princess quickly fed Niran and composed her reply.

When the firehawk was well on her way, (Crown) Princess Yue left for the docks, hoping to catch a glimpse of the group. 

* * *

When Niran landed on the railing of the balcony, Lady Mai immediately untied the note and retired the bird to the resident falconer.

Thanks to Zuko who knew someone, who knew someone from the Northern Water Tribe and had direct contact with the Princess there, they became best pen-pal friends with each other. 

Zuko was inside their room, adjusting the straps on his lightweight armor that’d go under the blue parkas Zuko’s friend’s friend sent them. Gleaming on the far wall was a set of dual dao blades over a scythe, both freshly polished and sharpened and ready to go.

Mai spoke to him, switching to High Court.

“We have entered the Northern Waters, and the Princess is ecstatic to meet us in person.”

“That’s good. Zhao is an idiot if he thinks he’s gonna lay siege without our interference.”

“With Iroh acting as our spy on his ship, we’ll know exactly when he plans to strike.”

A sly smile wormed its way onto Zuko’s face, eliciting a certain gleam in Mai’s eyes.

“As an added bonus, Tui and La’s Champions may join us.”

* * *

Sokka was entranced by the mysterious, white-haired girl he just saw. Something was familiar about her.

And he was determined to know what.

A gong sounded in the distance. Another entrance.

The canoe that held the new arrivals floated around the bend, draped fabrics of midnight and oceanic blue blocked the view of the people within.

No matter that, he’d see them at dinner.

In the meantime, it's always good to stay sharp with the boomerang and machete. As well as some secret-from-hella-nosey-Katara waterbending.

“Hey, you. Do you know where I can practice?”

* * *

Katara was busy exploring the city while Aang talked to the Chief. Out of the side of her vision, she saw a canoe with a sort of pavilion on it. 

When it floated past her, she tried to decipher the voices. She couldn’t, they were speaking in a language she never heard before.

But the voices themselves sounded familiar.

Katara supposed to herself they’d be at the feast tonight.

* * *

Iroh sped down the halls of the warship to his temporary room. He was just informed that the Siege of the North was pushed ahead of schedule. 

He hastily wrote a warning and briskly went to the head falconer and sent his note. Hoping against hope the letter arrived fast enough.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked down the halls of the extremely cold palace.

_ How can anybody possibly live here? It's.  _ **_COLD!_ **

Mai was out scouting the area, taking note of any possible threats. Pakku told him where to go to find the Princess. Once he came to a set of beautifully carved doors, he knocked.

When the doors opened he instantly knew she was Tui’s Champion. If the striking similarities didn’t give it away, the silvery eyes did.

“Crown Princess Yue, I presume?”

“You’d presume correctly. Might I ask who you are, I’ve never seen you before. Are you from one of the outposts?”

“I am the Sun, which the Moon reflects.”

“It YOU! Prince Zuko! Where’s Mai?”

“Out scouting. Now let me see how my sister Champion is faring?”

For the rest of the day, the two Champions of the Celestial Twins alongside the Queen of Lost Souls’, who slipped in via window, talked, made plans, and generally basked in each other’s presence until the bell for dinner rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang was excited for dinner, for various reasons. But mostly for meeting the people from the canoe Sokka and Katara saw.

“Announcing Princess Yue, daughter of Chief Arnook and Chieftess Venna, now passed. Now of marrying age.”

The people at the banquet clapped as the aforementioned princess walked down the steps. When she sat down next to a surprised and lovestruck Sokka, Aang immediately turned to her to introduce himself. Before he could speak, however, the announcer spoke again.

“And presenting Crown Prince Zuko and Lady Mai acting as the Fire Nation’s Envoy.”

Aang and his friends jumped from their seats and brandished their weapons at them, resulting in the guards raising arms towards them.

Before they could attack them, the Princess jumped from her seat.

“No, don’t. They are against the current Fire Lord and want peace with us. That’s why they came.”

The trio reluctantly lowered their weapons, the guards following suit, and sat back down. Princess Yue led the couple to the two empty seats next to Katara. Who kept a close eye on them.

* * *

Katara was confused. While the benders put on a show for the guests, her thoughts were in turmoil.

_Why are they here? How did they get here before getting arrested?_

The man was to her immediate right, allowing her to get a good looked at his face for the first time. 

An angry red scar surrounded his left eye, stretching to his cheek. Before she realized it, her hand was reaching towards it.

A gloved hand grabbed her by the wrist.

“Don’t.”

His voice was rough and deep. Katara took note of this as she took her wrist back.

“Why are you here?”

“Just wait,” the expressionless lady responded, her voice raspy and matured. The man stood and whispered in the Chief's ear about something.

“It’s best if I tell you this in person, alone, so as to not create fear amongst your people. Is dawn a good time?”

“Yes.”

With that interaction in her head, Katara returned to her meal, more flabbergasted than before.

* * *

In the morning, Lady Mai walked down the streets of Agna Qal'a with Princess Yue. Her love was in a meeting with Chief Arnook. When the duo reached the training grounds, they heard screams of anger.

“What is she doing?”

Mai leaned over the railing to see the Water Tribe girl scream at Pakku with the Avatar standing idly by. 

“Allowing her emotions to dictate her actions, again.”

“Why?”

“Probably because she thinks the whole sexism here is crap.”

“That makes two of us.”

* * *

When the Southerner was escorted to Master Yugoda, Princess Yue allowed her eyes to wander to her brother.

Sokka was currently warming up with his machete.

“You know, he’s pretty cute.”

“I’m telling Zuko you said that.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Yue looked at her friend, struggling to come up with a comeback. When she couldn’t find one, she crossed her arms and looked away in mock indignation.

“It might also help with the fact that he is La’s Champion?

“What?”

Mai merely gave her a smirk.

* * *

Sokka was about to start practicing his waterbending since Katara was no longer there to watch when he noticed two figures on the bridge above him.

It was Princess Yue and the gloomy girl whose name he can never remember.

“Hey, foreigner, why don’t you go back to where you came from?”

It was Hahn and his group of cronies. They have been pestering him since yesterday.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. Comeback time._

“Make me, oh that’s right, you can’t, considering you’re a nonbender.”

“H-hey, I’m a Northern Water Warrior!”

“And I’m the Chief Interim of the Southern Water Tribe. Compared to me, you’re not special.”

Behind Sokka, the onyx haired girl managed to flawlessly cover her mouth with her hand. Sarcastically.

Hahn, having no comeback for that, led his group away, breaking off towards Yue. Sokka, satisfied with shooing Hahn away without any bodily casualties, returned to his training.

When Hahn approached the duo on the bridge, the girls gave nary a glance at him.

“Princess, I bring you a gift for the...”

Hahn trailed off at the glare that could tame (edit: scare the s*** out of) the most temperamental predator in the tundra in a second radiating from glowing amber-gold eyes of the ‘Fire Nation Envoy Member’. Her raspy command was what made him obey.

“Spare us the frivolous formalities and give her the gift already and leave us alone.”

Yue looked at her friend, a grateful look in her eyes.

“Wanna help me get rid of this stupid necklace?”

“Gladly.”

Then a bright red fire hawk landed in front of the duo, Iroh's symbol on the tube.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Mai and Crown Princess Yue dashed through the crowded streets of Agna Qal’a, leaving behind a wake of startled pedestrians in the light of the setting sun.

When the guards saw their princess run, they immediately opened the doors to the meeting room.

Prince Zuko looked up to see his fellow Champions panting. His love gave him a scroll, fear in her eyes. He opened the scroll, skimmed through it, and promptly dropped it, eyes widening in dread. The Chief, seeing the interaction, demanded explanation. The Prince sat back in his seat, the two others flanking his sides.

Before he could respond, the doors opened again, this time to a fuming Master Pakku, a guilty looking Aang, and a determined Katara.

“Master Pakku, what is the meaning of this interruption?”

“Chief Arnook, this girl has broken our sacred traditions, first by refusing to go to the healing huts where women belong, then by making the Avatar teach her combat waterbending!”

Princess Yue frowned at Pakku’s accusations, barely registering Sokka slipping in.

“Avatar Aang, is this true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I refuse to teach these children any longer.”

“You can’t do that, Aang needs to learn Waterbending and so do I!”

“Why you little-!”

“It won’t matter.”

All eyes turned to the shellshocked Prince. Sokka, sensing the confusion from everyone else, spoke up.

“Why?”

Lady Mai simply gestured to the abandoned note on the ground, which Sokka promptly read.

“Well?”, the Chief asked, “What does it say?”

“‘The Siege of the North has been pushed ahead of schedule. The invasion force is set to arrive tonight at the earliest.’”

Zuko spoke up, having somewhat recollected himself.

“Zhao is coming.”

* * *

The hours afterwards were chaos. Men scrambling to form some sort of defensive blockade. Women running to cowardly hide away in the healing huts or in their homes. Young boys offering themselves to the defense line.

Sokka was about to join the small team set to infiltrate the flagship when Chief Arnook stopped him. 

“Sokka, I have a more important job for you.”

“Sir?”

“Protect my daughter. Don’t let her leave your sight.”

“You can count on me sir.”

“Thank you.”

When Sokka found the princess in her rooms, she was not alone. The gloomy girl was with her, strapping various blades to her body, a scythe on the bed.

“Princess, your father told me to protect you.”

The gloomy girl replied for the occupied princess.

“Good, considering that you are La’s Champion, it is best for us to stick together.”

Sokka so eloquently and manly asked, “What?”

The gloomy girl sighed.

* * *

Katara and Aang desperately pushed through the crowd to the palace. Aang had an idea for getting Tui and La to give them an advantage. When they found Yue, Sokka, and Mai on top of the steps, the duo filled the trio in on the plan.

“Yue, is there anywhere with any spiritual connections I can meditate in?”

“The spirit oasis will work. Come on!”

* * *

From the rooftops, Zuko knelt on the edge of the palace, gaining a spectacular and exploitable viewpoint of the Northern Waters. If one were to squint closely, they could see distinct outlines of hundreds of warships rapidly approaching.

When the ships stopped short of the wall, the Champion of the Sun breathed in the final rays of Agni’s light, flaring his inner fire.

Then he jumped down, unsheathing his dao blades, and joined the fray.

* * *

Iroh stood on the deck, his face serene.

“Well, Dragon? What do you think of my plan?”

_ Stupid. Idiotic. Moronic. Flawed. Shall I continue? _

“Well thought out. You may garner more respect from the Fire Lord’s Court than I did at the Wall of Ba Sing Se.”

Inwardly he rolled his eyes. How Zhao even got a promotion in the first place will forever be a mystery to the old Dragon of the West.

Outwardly, his face remained impassive as ‘Admiral’ Zhao’s oversized ego pruned at the praise.

_ I just hope my nephew and his friend got the warning in time. _


	6. Chapter 6

When Aang first opened his eyes, he was met with a wall of black.

**So, the Avatar finally pays us a visit.**

He whipped around to see a pale black clad woman with amber-gold eyes materialize from the darkness. Her skirt and sleeves were loose while her torso was covered in obsidian armor.

“Who are you?”

**No introduction? No manners? Hmph. Humans these days.**

“Sorry, I’m kinda in a hurry, you know.”

**Oh I know. I know very well, considering my Champion is risking her life protecting your body, as well as my Beloved’s. And before you ask, no, I cannot take you to my brother and his wife.**

Aang promptly closed his mouth.

“Can you at least send them a message for me, miss-”

The woman narrowed her eyes as a warning.

“M'lady? I need their help defending the Northern Water Tribe.”

**No. You should be more worried about the traitor in your world.**

“What traitor?”

**Let this be a hint for you, Avatar. The fish that swims in the Oasis is Tui and La’s direct link to the Mortal Realm. If the koi get hurt, they get hurt.**

“Can you send me back then?”

**No. I’m far too busy judging the unjudged. Go to one of the Lesser Spirits, one of my wayward ones. Be careful and watch your face.**

With that, the woman along with the darkness lifted up to a monkey on a tree and Hei Bei sitting in front of Aang.

* * *

Admiral Zhao prowled the streets. Fishing. According to the scrolls in that library, Tui and La have mortal forms in the Spirit Oasis. Just sitting there for the taking.

* * *

Lady Mai stood guard outside of the Spirit Oasis, scythe at the ready. She could vaguely see her love valiantly defending wounded natives in the distance. Oh, how she loves him.

She caught movement in her peripheral vision. A man in black and red armor.

Zhao.

Mai dashed in the Oasis to warn the others.

* * *

Princess Yue knelt at the edge of the pond, gazing at the koi fish swimming in the center. Sokka was at the little bridge, spear and (magic helmet!!) boomerang at the ready. Katara was pacing around Aang, fidgeting with her hands.

The small door banged open to a cool-faced Mai, eyes slightly widened in fretfulness. 

“Zhao is coming.”

* * *

Prince Zuko took down yet another Loyalist, never killing them. Behind him, various members of the now destroyed  _ Wani _ inpacitaded more soldiers. He saw his uncle following someone.

“Men, help the wounded on both sides. Do not kill. And may Agni be with you!”

Similar cries followed his own as he sped after his love.

* * *

Sokka tensed when his mind registered Mai’s words.

Which was the exact moment Zhao and a bunch of his cronies burst in.

Knives and ice shards met fireballs in a cacophony of noise, sending Mai back with the force. Sokka sent his boomerang and lunged his spear at the Admiral only to be knocked back.

* * *

Katara saw her brother hit the grass hard, knocking the air out of him. She was about to assault the Admiral in retaliation when someone beat her to it.

Wicked shards of serrated ice shot out of the walls and pelted the Loyalists to the ground. Katara turned to see the princess still in form, fury in her silvery eyes. What she said sent shivers up her spine.

“No one messes with my beloved.”

Shards of ice came to Yue and formed a speared pike in her hand. Zhao got himself free and continuously dodged her strikes.

* * *

Zuko got there just in time to see his love hit the wall and drop unconscious as well as Sokka. He saw red and joined Yue’s onslaught against Zhao, working in an eerie tandem. Blades sliced the air and the spearhead jabbed the ground as Zhao scrambled to elude the furious fraternal twins.

* * *

Agni looked on from his sister’s Palace, Tui and La flanking him. Two fiery eyes flashed with anticipation and fire. He watched as the Avatar rode one of Guiyang’s Lesser Spirits towards his Beloved’s Fallen. He turned his sight to his sister’s focus, the battle in her Oasis. A grim smile appeared at his Champion’s form against the Fire-Traitor.

**_Good. My people have fallen far from honour, this one more than most. Let this man be set as an example to those on his path._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the reference in the previous chapter?

Aang’s legs shook in fear. Seeing that faceless spirit scared him more than he’d admit. He was going to what that woman hinted as a Fallen Spirit. A Fallen Spirit is never a pleasant spirit.

Koh the Face Stealer was one of those spirits.

His lair was dark and cold. Many victims stood idly around the area. 

“ **_Watch your face._ ** ” That’s what that woman said. Aang deciphered that as a warning to show no emotion. He made his face blank and walked into the dark tree.

_ Here goes nothing. _

* * *

Admiral Zhao was in trouble. The Banished Prince is now a traitor and working with the Northern Princess to kill him.

He roundhouse kicked the Prince, sending him back into the spear-wielding Princess. With those two sprawled on the ground, the Admiral dashed to the pond and stuffed the white fish into his bag, the moon running red.

* * *

All waterbenders were rendered defenseless, their connection to Tui missing. Seeing this, Loyalists increased their attack whilst Zuko’s crew slowed them down in any way they could.

* * *

Sokka, having regained consciousness and breath, saw the Traitor take the white koi from the pond. A familiar voice in the back of his head told him to rescue the koi and destroy the Traitor.

“Zhao, release the Moon Spirit! NOW!”

It was Iroh! He’s defending the Moon! Or, at the very least, her direct link to the North.

“If you kill that fish, the consequences will be severe!”

The Traitor made no indication of listening, reaching for his knife. Another knife made contact with his hand, making him drop his knife and scream in rage and pain.

* * *

When Lady Mai regained consciousness, the first thing she comprehended was the excruciating headache in the back of her head.

_ Bruised at the least, concussion at the most. _

The next thing she comprehended was her love and friend sprawled on the ground, out cold, Iroh prepared to strike, and Zhao raising the knife above his head. Before she realized, her body acted, sending a blade straight to his palm and bending herself to the Admiral, scythe at his neck.

“Release the koi and maybe I’ll spare you.”

Zhao, recognizing the threat, lowered the fish back into the pond.

The next two seconds passed in a blur. Prince Zuko and Princess Yue regained awareness, Aang woke up, and Zhao striked.

* * *

In the Palace of the Moon, Lady Tui screamed in surprise and pain. Agni ran to his sister’s side, catching her before she made contact with the floor. La stood in shock, rage quickly replacing it.

**_How dare that Traitor attack my Beloved!_ **

The Lord of the Seas looked at his brother-in-law, who nodded back. The Traitor will pay!

* * *

When Aang saw the fireball make contact with the koi, anger boiled up from his past lives, sending him into the Avatar State.

Sokka’s vision went black. The voice from before asked for permission to merge spirit and body. Sokka, sensing the rage directed towards only the Admiral, consented.

Zuko’s eyes turned draconic and glowed intensely, his own spirit and body merging with Agni’s.

* * *

Katara, feeling empty and disconnected, dashed over to the Princess as Mai and Iroh drove the Admiral out from the Oasis. When she looked at her brother, the sight paralyzed her with fear and awe.

His eyes glowed a deep, oceanic blue. Glowing water surrounded his body, creating pieces of armor and shield. Some of the water created a helm on his head.His weapons were reinforced with water. More glowing water taking the shape of a pack of sea-wolves, teeth bared.

Zuko, on the other hand, was a pure fear-inducing deity. His eyes were reminiscent of liquid magma. Gold fire, actual gold colored flames, wrapped around his arms, chest, and shins in a form of armor. Red and blue flames circled around his topknot, creating a bright symbol of the Sun. White lightning sparked from his dao blades.

Aang was completely immersed in the Avatar State, airbending himself into the air, the two deities flanking either side of him.

* * *

Mai felt her love’s spirit merge with Agni’s and promptly kowtowed in fear and respect, Iroh following suit. Very rarely does a Champion ever merge with their Patron. Slight fear for her love nagged at her muddled mind.

* * *

Sokka/La sent his wolves to hunt down the Traitor, Zuko/Agni prowled the streets after them. All of his Beloved’s Favored Ones prostrated on the ground, as well as the sensible ones of Zuko/Agni’s People. He spared those humans. His real target was fleeing like the coward he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Zhao huffed, running like his life depended on it. Which, to be fair, it did.

He ducked into a random house and risked a glance at the city. The city was in ruins. Entire homes were puddles of water, quickly freezing into ice, walls were crumbled and bodies littered the streets and canals. Zhao smirked, cruel and sadistic thoughts filling his head.

Sea-wolves darted down the streets, prompting the Admiral to duck his head. Inwardly, he cursed the Water Tribe Savages and their deities.

A creak from across the threshold snapped him out of his thoughts, coming face-to-face to the watery eyes of a sea-wolf.

* * *

A signal came from one of the more destroyed districts, alerting the two Champions. Sokka/La smirked as Zuko/Agni sped towards the broken house (like Azula did during Sozin’s Comet but on a much more refined scale) while the Avatar swept the invasion force away.

* * *

Zuko/Agni found the Traitor cowering in a destroyed home. Said Traitor looked up into his eyes, fear paralyzing his body. What he said next just about sent him to their Beloved’s court.

**Hello, Traitor.**

Zuko’s voice overlapped with Agni’s, creating an otherworldly effect worthy enough to degrade the most iron-willed human spirit in an instant.

Zhao scrambled to crawl away, only for a multi-colored fire whip wrap around his ankle and toss him in the air. Dragon-like ribbons of fire tossed him around and burned his arms, legs, anywhere they could reach. When Zhao’s body made contact with an intact bridge, Zuko/Agni landed in front of him.

“Go ahead, kill me.”

**Now why would I do that? When someone else can easily do it for me?**

Unknown to the Admiral, while the fiery deity spoke, the waters below him rose and grew choppy. When their words clicked in his mind, the Traitor looked frantically at the tendrils that were creating a dome around them. The watery deity surfed the canals, reaching the bridge in time.

Zhao looked into glowing blue eyes, and instantly knew what they meant. La was known for being merciless, holding grudges like no other. Why would he be any different towards someone who commited the gravest of crimes?

Before he could plead for mercy, water filled his lungs, cutting him off from Agni’s light, drowning him into oblivion.

When he opened his eyes, Zhao was met with a blue-masked Lesser Spirit dragging him through the cavernous tunnels before reaching the Court of the Unjudged. He was left at the fickle mercy of the Forgotten One.

* * *

When Aang returned without her love and Sokka, Mai was instantly worried. Where was her beloved? 

Katara was replenishing the Princess’ chi after reviving the koi fish. Iroh was trying to figure out how to escape Agna Qal’a in one piece. Her headache worsened and nausea washed over her, almost making her retch.

“Whoa there, take it easy. You got a pretty bad concussion.”

It was Katara, who noticed the dazed look of a concussed person in Mai. She merely closed her eyes in response as a cooling sensation filled her conscious, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Princess Yue regained consciousness, she instantly knew that her Patron had been avenged. Seeing her home destroyed broke her heart. Katara, seeing this, put her hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Your people can rebuild.”

“Not just that. Where are Zuko and Sokka?”

It was at this moment when a huge wave crested over the wall, depositing two bodies on the grassy ground. She ran to her beloved as Iroh did the same to his nephew.

“Their chis are dangerously low.”

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

Master Yugoda and some of her more experienced healers came into the Oasis. With their permission, they took the Prince, Chief Interim, and the Lady to their huts.

* * *

When Aang’s awareness returned, he looked out to the city. Various citizens were rebuilding Agna Qal’a. Katara was on the pelt next to him, snoozing away. He quietly snuck away, padding the hallways to the balcony to meditate, only to find it occupied.

“It’s good to see you alright, Avatar Aang.”

“Princess!”

Yue was leaning against the railing, fiddling with a piece of ice.

“Do you know how Sokka is doing?”

“No ma’am.”

She hummed noncommittally, returning to her fiddling.

“Father tells me you’ll have to leave for the Earth Kingdoms.”

“What!? No, I still have to master Waterbending!”

“Master Pakku was impressed by Katara during the battle and, dare he say it again, the training sessions beforehand. Impressed to the point of granting her Mastery.”

“Really?”

“And I’m coming along.”

Aang gave a small smile, a quiet laugh.

“Welcome to Team Avatar, Princess.”


	9. Chapter 9

Aang was pacing in his room on one of the ships Chief Arnook lended, attempting to calm himself from a rather disturbing nightmare.

He saw terrifying images of him in the Avatar State. How he flung the Water Tribe siblings back at the Southern Air Temple. He saw how he brought down the Fire Temple on Crescent Island. He saw how he decimated the Fire Fleet ruthlessly.

“Aang? What are you doing up so early?” It was Katara.

“No-nothing.” 

Katara didn’t believe it was ‘nothing’ but let it slide. “The helmsman said that we’re docking by midmorning.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Princess Yue was in the navigation room with Vorak and, to her immense displeasure, a banged up Hahn. Who decided that now was a great time to attempt to get her hand in marriage.

“My Princess, it would be an honor-”

“Save it Hahn. You have fallen out of my favor a _long_ time ago. You will not get my inheritance, so don’t even try.”

Vorak was doing his best to remain composed, leaning over the maps to hide his smirking expression.

Hahn was speechless. Never before had anyone dared to speak to him like that. He raised his hand as if to slap her. Vorak saw this and made to defend his Princess but was beaten to it.

Ice pierced Hahn’s sleeve and stuck to the wood. Yue turned to Vorak with a blank face and cold eyes.

“Get him out of my sight.”

“Yes, Princess”

* * *

Sokka was on the wooden deck observing the Prince and Lady spar with their weapons because of the no firebending rule (self-explanatory, wooden boat). The Lady wielded the scythe with an eerie calmness. The Prince wielded his dao blades with intimidating prowess. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. The Chief Interim looked over to see who it was.

“Master Pakku.”

“Sokka, I want you to have this.” It was an intricate vial filled with what looked like spirit water.

“Sir, I can’t take this. Before you insist, I already have one from home.” He pulled out a similar looking vial colored a royal blue rather than black like Pakku’s. “You’d be better off giving that to my sister.”

Stunned, the old master bowed in respect and turned to find Katara. Sokka returned to watch the couple spar more.

* * *

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, Wielder of blue flames, stood on the deck, a look of displeasure on her face. They were supposed to have docked by now. A faceless guard came up to her.

“Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall.”

“I'm sorry, but I do not know much about the tides. Could you explain something to me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Do the tides command this ship?”

“I'm afraid I don't understand.”

“You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?”

“N-no, princess.”

“And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?”

The guard, worried for his life, responded, “No, princess.”

The fourteen year old prodigy ran her fingers through her bangs. “Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over.”

Under his mask, the guard was as white as a ghost with fear. “I'll tell the captain to pull us in.”

* * *

Lady Mai was casually sharpening one of her favorite blades when her love spoke. “There it is. General Fong’s Base of Operations.”

She looked over the edge of Appa’s saddle to look.

“Not as impressive as I thought.”

The sky bison landed in front of the General’s Entourage. After brief introductions, minus Mai and Zuko, who just stood silently. Yue introduced herself and the couple. No one connected the fact that Zuko was the Banished Prince, somehow.

* * *

Blue lightning shot out of Azula’s fingers. The old twin women behind her criticized her. Azula huffed and did the movements again, this time flawlessly.

* * *

Prince Zuko’s head snapped towards the sky, temporarily distracted from the meeting, and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Later, after that atrocious meeting where Fong tried to convince Aang that he’s ready to fight the Fire Lord, Katara and Yue contradicting that, Sokka studying the maps and formulating his own plan, Aang eventually relenting to the General, and Mai holding back Zuko from outright attacking Fong the whole time, they were finally able to let off some steam in the ring.

That is, until Fong and his oversized ego made an appearance in the form of tea. Mai took Zuko and left the ring, lest her love do something regrettable.

“This is a rare blend known to strengthen one’s chi tenfold. With this, it may induce the Avatar State.”

Yue took the cup and sniffed it.

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“I assure you ma’am, it is completely safe.”

Yue, still sceptical, placed the teacup in Aang’s hands. When he finished it, he was as hyper as can be, words spilling out his mouth at an abnormal rate.

Yue, right about the tea, sat down and said tiredly, “Well, I guess he can talk the Fire Lord to death.”

The General tried various things, ranging from having Sokka scare him, to doing ceremonial rites. Nothing worked.

* * *

Azula led her steed to the edge of a cliff overlooking a cluster of brightly colored tents. A feral smile graced her features.

* * *

Mai walked up to the balcony where Zuko stood. The setting sun made his scar contrast harshly against his face.

“Feeling better?”

“If by feeling better, I no longer want to murder the General in his sleep, then yes.”

The Lady hummed, looking out to the horizon. “Ugh, orange, my least favorite color.” This brought a smile on his lips.

* * *

“SOKKA!” 

Sokka, miffed about waking up from a pleasant dream about him and Yue, turned bleary eyes to the twelve-year-old monk, rubbing his ear. 

“What Aang.”

“I don’t think we should try bringing on the Avatar State.”

“... Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“No. Do you think the General will get mad?”

“What does he know? He just met you. You're the Avatar, Aang. He doesn’t know you better than yourself.”

With that, Sokka returned to his sleep, leaving Aang more worried than before. 

* * *

Yue watched as Aang told Fong he was backing out.

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind?”

“Yes. The Avatar State only comes if I’m in genuine danger.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

Then Fong earthbent his desk towards Aang, her fraternal twin yelling in protest, running to shield him, only for guards to hold him back.

The fight quickly ended up in the arena with Fong’s soldiers flinging large disks at him.

Yue freed Zuko and led him and the others to the nearest exit to the arena, running into Katara on the way. Aang was desperately avoiding the disks and trying to make Fong stop his onslaught. Yue shot dozens of ice shards, coupled with Sokka’s water whips. Katara, not noticing Sokka bending, shot her own water whips in an attempt to slow Fong down. Mai stuck the soldiers to the wall and ground via her knives, while Zuko used his dao blades.

Yue and Katara suddenly sank into the ground. Aang saw this and desperately tried to make Fong stop, grabbing hold of his arm. Fong, unamused by Aang’s childish pleading, sent the two Water Tribe women completely under.

“Yue!”

“Katara!”

Aang, filling up with rage, began to slip under the Avatar State’s hold, tattoos glowing.

“It worked? I mean, it worked!”

The Avatar turned his attention to the General, who’s eyes began to reflect his fear. The Avatar created an onslaught like no other, causing soldiers and Champions alike to run for cover.

In a desperate attempt to save his life, the General brought Yue and Katara up from the ground. 

“Avatar, please listen! They are safe! See?”

The Avatar did not listen. Yue looked at the scene in disbelief, Katara with misery.

Moments later, the Avatar State faded away, his body drifted down to the ground. Katara ran over to Aang while Yue ran into Sokka’s protective embrace.

When Fong started congratulating Aang on nearly killing him, Zuko swiftly banged him on the back of the head with the hilt of one of his blades.

“Finally he stopped spouting nonsense.”

* * *

After declining the offer of an escort to Omashu, Team Avatar was well on their way.

* * *

General Iroh walked along the paths through the forest, following his nephew’s instructions to look for a carving of a white lotus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!! 2020 is FINALLY OVER!

After hours of Lady Mai being bored, Prince Zuko being slightly airsick, Princess Yue cuddling Sokka, and Aang and Katara making small talk, Appa finally landed next to a stream with a sort of small basin and cataracts.

“Hey Aang, lets practice.”

“Okay Sifu!”

Sokka took Yue into the water and taught her a bit about fishing. Mai shot her precious knives to a tree with her love watching.

It was peaceful, devoid of war. 

“Hey look, river people!”

That is, until the singing nomads came.

* * *

“Sokka, you should hear some of their stories! They’re awesome!”

The Avatar had flowers on his bald head, making a cute look on him. Katara was getting her hair braided, Lily weaving flowers into it. The Fire Nation couple stood aways from the group, unsettled by the peppiness. Sokka and Yue were trying to set the group back on track. 

Only for Chong to start yet another story, this one about earthbending apparently. Lady Mai looked at her love dead in the eye, whispering.

“Agni and Nakano, they remind me of Ty Lee.”

The male nomad suddenly burst into song, causing them to jump.

“At least she’s manageable. Hang on.”

The irritated Prince strode up to the nomads.

“Do you take suggestions?”

“Sure do.”

“Stop. Guys, we need to get going. Fire Nation Patrols could be around here. It’s not safe. And Appa doesn’t like tunnels, so we’re flying and that. Is. Final!”

As if on cue, flaming chunks of rocks burst through the foliage.

“Secret love cave it is.”

* * *

“Fun fact, the two lovers didn’t want anyone finding out about their love, so they made a whole labrinth.”

Sokka stopped abruptly, turn around slowly, and manly asked a very eloquent question,

“What?”

* * *

Sokka was attempting to lead the group through the tunnels, only to reach dead end after dead end. After dead end. Katara had had enough.

“Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you’ve led us to.”

The Chief Interim murmured to himself.

_ Something isn’t right. We were already here. Unless… _

While he was doing that, Yue noticed something wrong.

“Guys, where are Zuko and Mai?”

Unknown to the rest of the group, while in the tunnels, the two oldest people were in the back, wordlessly basking in the other’s presence. A perfect sized hole opened up beneath them and before they could utter a scream, the hole closed up, leaving behind no trace of what happened.

* * *

After the frenzy that involved a wolfbat, hot cinders, and a scared Appa that resulted in a cave-in, the group was separated even more, Appa, Yue, Aang and, Katara on one side, Sokka and the nomads on the other.

Yue took the time to observe her surroundings. A glow came from one of the tunnels. After pointing that out, the trio ran towards it, hoping it was an exit. Only be met with disappointment.

“This isn’t an exit.”

“No, it’s a tomb.”

Yue went to the stone slab in front of the mural.

“This must be the lovers from the legend. The mural tells their story.”

“What does it say?”

Yue studied the ancient script.

“My Ancient Dialect is rusty at best but i think I can read it. It says, 

“ ‘They first met on a mountaintop. Their respective villages were enemies. As a result, they couldn’t see each other. So they went to the original source of earthbending, the badgermoles. They deemed the two lovers worthy and they became the last known Favored Ones of Guiying. Using their newfound abilities, the two lovers created an elaborate series of tunnels and met secretly. 

“ ‘One day, the man didn’t come, having died in the war. In grief, the woman unleashed a hellish show of earthbending power, nearly destroying them all. Instead, she declared the war over and rallied the villages together and made a city where peace could prosper. 

“ ‘After her passing, the citizens named the city after the two lovers, Oma and Shu.’

“ ‘The last line is a little tricky. Their final words together were… ‘Love shines brightest… in the dark’”

Once she was done, Yue turned to Katara and Aang. A sly smile wormed her way onto her face.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

After an awkward few minutes of convincing, Yue’s plan worked and the trio left the Cave of Two Lovers. Later, once more in Oma and Shu’s Labyrinth, the torch they had went out, revealing thousands of glowing green crystals and following the phenomenon, eventually reached the exit. Realizing that Sokka wasn’t there, Yue made to go back for him just in time to see her beloved on a badgermole, the nomads on another. 

“Do I want to know how that,” Yue gestured to the irritated red forehead on her beloved, “came about?”

He said nothing, only showing her the reason for his red face in response to something Chong said.

  
  


Aang and Katara stood on a cliff overlooking Omashu.

“We have to go back for Zuko and Mai.”

“Not without help. Maybe the Earth King can spare us a search party?”

Katara was not optimistic, but responded for Aang’s sake.

* * *

Far away from the team, the two Fire Nation nobles, blindfolded and gagged, were led down a series of hallways. When they reached what sounded like a cavernous room to Zuko, the guards pulled off the blindfold.

When Lady Mai’s eyes adjusted to the light, she immediately wished she hadn’t. They were in the throne room of the Mad King.

Aforementioned King merely looked at them with his signature crazed look, and smiled.

_ At least it isn’t Azula. _


	11. Chapter 11

When the nomads finally left the GAang, Sokka and Yue joined the younger members of the group. Yue, having never left the North, gaped at the sight that greeted her.

“I can’t believe the buildings here don’t melt.”

Her beloved agreed with her, in awe with the sight.

Aang was thinking of other things, like how they were supposed to find the Fire Nation Nobles.

_ I hope they’re alright. _

* * *

Lady Mai sat on her knees in their… cell. Which was more like a spare room with all the furniture removed. Also, it was windowless and bore no shadows whatsoever, glowing geodes brightening the room.

Behind her was her beloved, who was trying his best to stay awake. Sun deprivation was not a pretty thing. Especially when said firebender is a Champion.

Not like anyone knows, aside from a select trusted few.

She just hopes the others can arrive in time.

* * *

Before coming up to the bridge, Sokka stopped and told everyone the probability of the danger Aang would have if people found out he was the Avatar, as well as his solution.

“Great, now you look like my dead gramp-gramp.”

“Technically, Yue, he  _ is _ 112 years old.”

When they came to the gates and the guards queried their purpose in Omashu, Aang just had to come up with the most out-of-the-blue surname ever.

While the Southerners were having silent conversations with their eyes, Yue jumped in to back him up.

“Sesha Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. And these are my cousins, June and Hanuh.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Sokka remained silent, slight apprehension rolling off when he was forced to carry all the stuff they brought to keep up appearances.

* * *

After showing his friends the famous delivery system, and later getting them in trouble, Aang’s worry was quickly returning to him.

He grew increasingly annoyed with the Earth King with each passing test. Soon enough, he had enough.

“That’s IT! I can’t WAIT any longer! Will you help me save my friends or not!”

The trio encased in the growing rock shot bewildered looks at each other and Aang. To his credit, the Mad King seemed unfazed.

“That is your next test.”

“Huh?”

The guards caught the cue phrase and made the floor below them turn transparent. Inside, Aang saw Mai pacing around the shadowless room, only stopping to check on Zuko, who was unconscious. 

The fight that happened after that was… strange, to say the least. What with the Earth King being abnormally fit for his age and Aang ending the fight by finding out his name. And also discovering that the growing rock was edible.

When they finally got the couple out of the room and Aang caught up with Bumi, the others ran to Zuko’s side.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Worry and slight fear softened her usually sharp and stoic face.

“Prolonged Sun Deprivation, usually happens when a… person like him doesn’t get enough sunlight for a period of time. It’s not usually this rapid though.”

Katara, ever the healer, asked how to fix him.

“Last time he had this, his uncle laid him out on the deck of our ship for as long as he dared until he woke up. The fever is his body attempting to make up for the absence of the sun.”

“Then we must do the same, while we look for Aang’s next teacher.”

* * *

A week after the group left, Omashu fell at the hands of the Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I haven't updated recently. My updating schedule is whack due to musical practice taking up the majority of my day/afternoon.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you to all who kudos, or bookmarked this series. This is, by far, the longest I have been motivated to write something. As I said earlier, I will go back and do season one once I introduce Toph into the story.
> 
> As always, please kudos and comment, the comments are what motivates me.
> 
> Stay safe, stay sweet, stay you!
> 
> -Kalifa100

Hundreds of feet in the air, was a flying sky bison. Within the saddle were five very special people, plus one. The icy-haired Princess was snuggled against the Southern Chief Interim, dozing off. The twelve year old child was sitting on the bison’s head, teaching his ‘lady-friend’ how to steer. An onyx haired young woman sat in sieza, meditating while monitoring her unconscious love.

“Hey, Aang. Is there a reason you’re bringing us down?”

“Huh?”

He suddenly went into a trance, claiming, to Sokka’s irritation, that the swamp below them was calling to him. Katara was on the fence about going to the ominous looking biome. Yue as well.

“And we have to keep Zuko in the sun.” As this was said, the flying lemur ducked into an open bag.

“Even Momo agrees.”

“Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye swamp. Appa, Yip, Yip!”

Suddenly, a freak tornado appeared, causing the passengers to land in the swamp, separated, again. 

* * *

Sokka stood slowly, tearing off any vines and leeches on him before bending the murky water off him. After that, he took note of himself, noticing he now sported a black eye. Looking at his unfamiliar surroundings, a sense of dread filled his consciousness.

A woman’s lilting voice seeped through the fauna, causing Sokka to jump. Hoping it wasn’t something bad, the Chief Interim decided to follow.

* * *

Katara slowly blinked, clearing her eyes. Falling from a saddle hundreds of feet in the air did NOT feel great. Even if you can heal any bruises.

“Ow.”

Wary of her surroundings, she started calling out to the others. What she got was a vaguely familiar voice calling her back. Katara, being the slightly naive girl she currently was, followed.

* * *

Yue’s mood was as rancid as the water she was standing in. She had tripped into the water thrice. The aching shoulder that looked too swollen to be good, did nothing to help. She was perfectly content with dozing on Sokka.

_Why did that tornado have to bring us to this place?!_

While she was silently fuming, wind coursed through the trees, a woman’s voice weaved into it. Yue, having no experience in this type of biome, followed.

* * *

Mai tread carefully over the branches, favoring her ankle. Dare she ever say it, she was more worried for her love than herself. She saw his beautiful molten-gold eyes open and flash with fear before the treetops obscured her vision.

_I hope he’s alright._

A clear, matured, voice suddenly rang through the air, jolting her out of her thoughts. It nagged at her mind, as if trying to remember a specific memory. Hoping it would lead to her love, she followed.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he slowly sat up against a tree. The last thing he remembered was looking into his love’s frantic amber-gold eyes only to find himself... falling through the sky?

_What?_

He began reaching to stand, when a flash of hot pain tore through him. Zuko loosened his robe to inspect his ribs. They were mottled and bruised, making it harder for him to breath. Another thing to add to his list for his body to repair. A masculine voice beckoned him. Zuko, feverish and desperate, followed.

* * *

Aang, spared from any injuries by cushioning himself with airbending, traversed low to the ground, but not in the water. His flighty mind was running wild due to not knowing where his friends were. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something slither past him.

_I hope that wasn’t a viper-rat._

A winged boar suddenly flying around him broke him out of thought. Aang, realizing the signs of a spirit vision, followed.

* * *

In a different location, two furry friends, one huge, one tiny, had an adventure of their own.

* * *

When Sokka reached a less dense area, he dropped his machete in surprise. 

The woman was dressed in heavy Southern Water Tribe attire, brown braids with varying shades of blue beads woven in, cascaded over one shoulder, and a soft, adoring expresion graced her face, enunciated by tanned skin and pale crystal eyes.

Before him was Aunt Kesa, Bato’s deceased wife. She was like a second mother to him and Katara, always spending time with them when Mom was busy with Chieftess stuff.

The whole tribe was devastated when the raids claimed her life. Bato was destroyed, like how a snow leopard-wolf acts when their mate dies. It took almost a year for him to move on, with immense help from Sokka’s parents. Only for Bato to do the same for his dad weeks later.

Tears pricked at his eyes at the memories. He ran as if to give her a hug but quickly stopped when the illusion faded away. Sokka bowed his head as tears of grief slid down his face.

* * *

Katara burst through the foliage, desperate to find the source of the voice. When she saw movement in her peripheral vision, she dashed towards it. When she came to a particularly large root, she skidded to a halt. 

Sitting on the root was a woman who shared a large portion of phenotypes with the young girl. Identical icy blue eyes look at her with love, so much love.

“Mom?”

The fourteen year old sprinted to the woman, only to slow down when the mist took her away. Rage filled her heart as she screamed her fury, causing the water around her to flee.

* * *

Yue walked slowly, flinching violently every time a branch hit her shoulder. She was following the voice she had heard earlier. 

When a particularly thick vine hit her shoulder, Yue winced and took in her surroundings, her gaze landing on the woman that looked like her despite not having her own white hair and silver eyes.

Yue suspected that it was Venna, her mother. But having no personal connection with her, turned and walked away. The woman reached out to her but pulled away at the last second, fading back into the mist.

* * *

Mai used one of her precious knives to cut away at the fauna, miffed at not having her scythe. Her ankle was swollen and throbbing, practically pleading Mai to sit down, but she didn’t rest for fear of not getting back up again.

When her knife hacked at a thicker rope of wild twine, Mai paused. A woman dressed in the exuberant attire of Fire Nation Court, sat primly in sieza. None of her clothes were soiled, the same could not be said for Mai.

“Ursa?”

A need to rush over to her came over the young lady. Mai took a step before wincing in pain. When she looked up once more, the woman was gone.

* * *

The Prince of the Fire Nation tripped and landed on his knees. Fiery shots of pain flooded his muscles, causing to gasp sharply. The tie used to keep his hair in its Phoenix Plume had long since snapped, allowing his jet black hair to stick to his skin. When he looked up again, he saw a man in Fire Nation armor gazing at him.

“Lu Ten?”

Before he could attempt to progress further, a sharp pain ignited behind his eyes, before the familiar darkness of a vision took over.

* * *

Aang leapt from tree root to tree root via airbending, following the flying boar as closely as he could. When the boar ducked in a particularly prickly bush, he stopped to catch his breath. His head popped up when he heard childish giggles from beyond the foliage.

Filled with even more determination, he dived into the thorny plant.

The flying boar circled a small Earth Kingdom child, around his age. The girl wore a pale jade dress with gold accents, like a noble’s. Her dark hair was in a bun with a small bedazzled headband holding it in place.

The boar nuzzled the girl, causing her to giggle. Aang watched on, unsure of what to make of his vision. When the girl turned, Aang gasped.

Framed by stylized bangs were faded jade eyes. She was blind.

Suddenly, a small, winged, rascal slammed into the monk’s face, effectively ending the vision, revealing a wayward lemur-bat.

“Hey Momo. What’s the rush?”

Before Momo could reply, a mass of plants came, scaring the duo. Before they could run, a voice came from within.

“Howdy, there. You seem lost.”

“Huh?”

* * *

Over the span of the afternoon, each member of the GAang was found and brought to the home of the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

After healing the shallow cuts on Aang’s skin, Sokka had to fend off a mother-henning Katara over his black eye. That is, until the others came in. His sister went into instant healer mode, remedying Yue’s dislocated shoulder and easing the leftover soreness.

Using the, thankfully dry, med supplies, she wrapped up Mai’s sprained ankle, due to having no training in healing bones, but soothing the pain as well as she could.

Katara healed Zuko’s bruised ribs with help from Huu (the guy who gave her a crash course in plantbending), taking note of the different scars and tattoos on his skin, but he stayed unconscious. 

When the GAang was situated to be able to leave at sunrise on Appa, the Prince started muttering in High Court. Lady Mai, who was lying next to him, heard and leaned in to hear better. The others noticed.

“What is he saying?”

The Lady turned to the child Avatar, a staid look taking over her features. She replied in a grave voice,

“ ‘The Sun goes dark, the Heat goes cold. The Blood of Fire and Fury is spilled. The Day of Black Sun draws near.’ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Whadda y'all think? Like the little cliffhanger?
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Right now, I write when I have free time and access to the ATLA Transcripts, which means I can't do it on my school wifi. They blocked it.
> 
> For anyone who cares, the musical my school is putting on is "Beauty and the Beast."
> 
> Have a good day-night-week-weekend-whatever.
> 
> -Kalifa100


	13. Chapter 13

The GAang is scattered around the streets of Gaoling. The Chief Interim and Northern Princess strolling past the various vendors. The Lady and the Prince (undergoing physical therapy) just outside town with Appa. And the Avatar and his “lady-friend” browse through an elderly’s bookshop, discreetly gathering info about the town.

Sokka, Yue on his arm, glanced at a bag in one of the stands. Intrigued he shuffled closer. 

“Sokka?”

After looking over the quality of the accessory, Sokka made up his mind.

“It’s pricey, I’ll have to say. Too pricey. Even though the craftsmanship is exceptional and the design is cool, we don’t have coin to spare.”

“I agree. Let’s go see what Aang and Katara found out.”

“Agreed.”

Leaving behind the bag and an irate vendor, The Champions of Moon and Sea went in search of their younger charges.

* * *

Back in the outskirts, The Lady carefully helped her love regain his strength and stamina. During one of their breaks, the Prince spoke.

“The vision with the cloudy eyed girl is no longer showing up.”

Mai hummed in response.

“Perhaps we’re about to meet her.”

“I hope so.”

“Enough slacking. Get up. I won’t have you being lazy on my watch.”

The Champion of the Sun playfully groaned and obeyed his beloved, the Champion of Shadows, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

After scouring the local academy for the blind girl from his vision, and a slightly problematic encounter with some of the students, the Avatar and his “lady-friend” regrouped with Sokka and Yue.

“We heard someone talking about an underground earthbending tournament happening tonight.”

“You really think we can find Aang a teacher at a sketchy fighting ring?”

“Bumi did say to look for the master of neutral jing.”

“But in a fighting ring?”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

* * *

“They’re doing what?”

Yue left the group to inform the Nobles of the plan. She is now regretting agreeing to the plan. Zuko’s expression was anger glossed over with confusion, while Mai just stared at her, amber-gold eyes boring into her soul.

“Yeah. I’m regretting letting them go.”

The Lady merely stood in response with an “I’ll do it” and shadowbended to the others. Yue glanced back towards the Prince and, seeing his face, nervously smiled.

* * *

After paying for entrance and scaring the living daylights out of the trio, Mai led the children to the stands. All around them were rowdy betters looking to some reprieve from the war.

“All we’re going to see is people chucking rocks at each other.”

“Lighten up Mai, we're here to look for Aang’s next master.”

As Mai glared into Sokka’s soul, Katara and Aang were busy examining the contenders.

When the ‘Fire Nation Man’ started spouting a song claiming to be the national anthem, Mai cringed hard.

“That’s not even close to what the true anthem is.”

When the announcer called forth the current champion, the ‘Blind Bandit’, Katara voiced her skepticism while Aang took notice of the way she fought.

* * *

High above the scene, unnoticed by most, Oma floated above the crowd. Her ghostly eyes narrowed in suspicion when her pseudo daughter was blown out of the ring.

_ How peculiar. _

* * *

When the group returned to the campsite, they immediately took notice of Yue’s face, the face of guilt, and Zuko’s steely one. As Sokka leaned down to peck her on the cheek, she whispered something along the lines of ‘he’s mad’.

As the GAang settled around the campfire, made by yours truly, the atmosphere was tense. Aang was slightly oblivious to that fact. When Sokka opened his mouth to apologize he was instantly cut off by the Prince’ rough voice laced with frustration.

“I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed, among other things. I’m not finished.”

Katara snapped her mouth closed.

“Not only did you go to a sketchy, underground fighting ring, you also publicly humiliated the Champion of Guiyang in front of all her future subjects. You are very lucky that she was not in a vengeful mood after the stunt you pulled Aang.”

As the Champion of the Sun scolded the younger members, the fire brightened and flared with his breathing, almost turning white. The members didn’t feel the heat since the Prince sub-consciously controlled how much heat the flames gave off. Smoke filtered out his nostrils as the melted gold of his irises flared in the beat of the campfire.

Just as he was at the height of his rage, the Lady placed her cool hand on his right shoulder, signaling him to calm down.

Once his composure was regained and the campfire returned to its yellowish orange hue, Mai told them the revised plan.

* * *

When dawn came, Aang woke to a set of armored-toed shoes. Knowing his fate, and that it’s useless fighting Zuko in the morning, he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here knows what Tech week is?
> 
> Let me just say, running on 4 hours of sleep doing tech week while writing this...
> 
> need i say more?


End file.
